


A Healthy Appetite

by fengirl88



Category: Man in an Orange Shirt (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Fix-It, M/M, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: “Il a un rude appétit, ton copain,” the garçon says with a cheeky grin.





	A Healthy Appetite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owl_by_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_by_Night/gifts).



> written for the Rude challenge at fan_flashworks, this is for Owl_by_Night who suggested it.

“Il a un rude appétit, ton copain,” the garçon says with a cheeky grin, and adds something else too quick and idiomatic for Michael to catch.

Thomas grins back, apparently unfazed, and orders coffee. Another one who calls him _tu_ : is there anyone in this village he hasn’t slept with?

“What was that about?” Michael asks, once the waiter’s gone.

“He said you have a healthy appetite,” Thomas says. “I think he’s drawing his own conclusions.”

Michael laughs and blushes. It’s true that everything tastes better in the Cassis sunshine, and there are plenty of ways to work up an appetite. He still can’t quite believe he’s here, that Thomas let him come. That he managed to break away at last. He keeps thinking he’s going to wake up in that chilly room he and Flora shared for so many years.

The coffee comes with little round biscuits he’s pretty sure Thomas didn’t order. One bite and Michael’s back at the cottage, that first morning, pre-war shortbread in bed and Thomas kissing his shoulder, the two of them smiling and smiling.

“Good biscuits,” he says, meaning _I love you_.

“Very good,” says Thomas. It sounds like _I love you too_.


End file.
